User blog:BeastMan14/BeastMan14's Ideal Avengers 4 and 5
After the Infinity Gems saga, the Marvel movies need to get epic. Not just space epic, but universe-spanning and dimension-shifting epic. So, without further ado, I bring you my pitch for the follow-up to the Thanos storyline. Avengers 4: Atlantis Attacks Tagline: Fear that which dwells beneath! Cast and Characters *Classic Avengers: Steve Rogers, Iron Man *New Avengers: Captain Marvel, Falcon, Black Panther, Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange *Secret Avengers: Bucky, Black Widow, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hawkeye *Defenders: Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Punisher Plot As a reformed AIM, acting closer to it's comics counterpart, holds a group of renowned scientists hostage, the Avengers, led by either Falcon, Captain Marvel, or Black Panther, launch an assault on their facility and rescue the hostages as the New Avengers break in and steal the info in secret. When the Avengers return to base, it becomes unclear that the group isn't as unified as they were prior to the events with Thanos. They lack a Captain America, and neither Sam or Bucky is willing to pick up the shield, while T'Challa is too focused on being a king to focus on the team and Carol is too brash. Even the urging of Steve Rogers, who operates as the group's liason to the White House while also operating as mission control for the Secret Avengers, while working alongside Tony Stark to build a mysterious "Avengers Machine". Returning to Wakanda, a troubled T'Challa responds to a break-in at one of the Vibranium armories and defeats the attackers, leaving one alive. Upon interrogation, the survivor reveals who he's working for, then breaks the machine on his neck with a special signal, causing him to seemingly suffocate. ("Namor.") Baffled, T'Challa contacts the complete Avengers. Subsequent investigations showcase that people resembling the attackers have been responsible for a series of strange assaults over the last couple of months. When Strange attempts to suggest that they may be more beings from another world, the other team members reject the theory, as they would have emerged during Thanos's invasion. At Stark Tower, more of the attackers assault the tower and overpower Tony before bringing him before a figure identifying as "King Namor", who is searching for one of the Infinity Stones. When Tony refuses to divulge, Namor savagely beats him, then has his men steal some of his equipment before damaging the tower. Assembling at the Avengers HQ, the full team resolves to get to the bottom of these disturbances and track down Namor. Searching through his books, Strange discovers that "Namor" has been appearing for centuries in connection with the City of Atlantis. Bringing it before the Avengers, he's able to suggest that a small team could attempt to investigate further if Strange teleports them using his Sling Ring to the estimated location. The Secret Avengers teleport in and are shocked to discover that Strange's books were true. Discovering that Namor is building an army and has been biding his time for mankind to be at it's most divided, the team attempt to leave but are by ambushed by Namor's elite guard. Despite putting up a good fight, they're captured and Namor uses them as a reason to begin an Atlantean invasion of the surface world before using the team's communicators to speak with T'Challa, the only person he is willing to speak with. Admitting some level of respect for T'Challa, Namor gives him a warning that Wakanda is the first of Atlantis's targets, alongside Washington, DC and New York. Aghast, Black Panther rallies the Avengers to defend his homeland, but faces division from Captain Marvel and Falcon, who want to defend DC/New York and rescue the Secret Avengers, but worry about splitting resources. Steve steps forward and reveals that Tony's Avengers Machine was designed for this purpose, showing it to be a machine that builds the perfect Avengers team to counter any situation. Given the ideal line-ups for the defense of both Washington and Wakanda, the team splits up, while Falcon decides to infiltrate Atlantis on his own and Strange and Spider-Man call upon the Defenders to assist them in defending New York. ("Heh, "defending". "Quiet, Parker.") As all-out war rages on the surface, Falcon, accompanied by an energy-shield wielding Steve, frees the Secret Avengers and leads them on a mission to cripple the Atlanteans from the inside. In Washington, Carol leads a defensive backed up by SHIELD and Phil Coulson, while the Defenders, Strange, and Spider-Man find themselves accompanied by the Iron Legion, piloted and controlled by a recovering Tony. The battle in Wakanda is the most brutal, as two advanced society's go to war with two brutal kings doing battle in the center of it. As they fight, Namor apologizes to T'Challa, telling him that it's nothing personal, but mankind has proven too destructive in the past to be trusted with Infinity Stones. When T'Challa asks why he despises humanity, Namor admits to being half-human (hence why he doesn't require machinery to breathe) and having been driven underwater by man's hatred of the unknown. Taking advantage of his distraction, T'Challa defeats Namor and rallies the people of Wakanda in driving out the Atlanteans by using sonic weaponry to short-circuit their equipment. With Namor captured and the world saved, the Avengers reform into their traditional groups, with Falcon agreeing to take up the shield of Captain America and step up to lead the team. Post-Credits Scene Namor is abducted from his SHIELD prison cell by Tony, who brings him to an underground base with five shadowy figures waiting for them. Avengers: The Incursion, Part 1 Tagline: Everything Dies. Cast and Characters *Illuminati: Tony Stark, Dr. Strange, Black Panther, Black Bolt, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Namor *Classic Avengers: Steve Rogers *Avengers Machine: See pretty much everyone listed under the cast for the last one, yo. Plot We open on a ruined field covered in corpses, as a badly injured Steve Rogers struggles to his feet, his shield snapped in two. Suddenly, a headless Iron Man crashes to the ground next to him. Steve weakly looks up to see dozens of robotic creatures staring down at him. Before he can fight back, they surround him, and one lifts him by the throat. They all stop to look at a mysterious cloaked figure, who nods their head slightly. Steve spits spitefully on his attackers before they snap his neck and drop his limp body on the ground, then float to the sky. With a wave of their hand, the cloaked figure destroys the entire planet. The camera pans out, revealing the entire scene is being witnessed on a monitor by the Illuminati, the world's most powerful people. Led by Tony Stark, the group consists of Steve Rogers, formerly Captain America, Black Panther, king of Wakanda, Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, Black Bolt, leader of the Inhumans, Bruce Banner, genius scientist and alter ego of the Hulk, and Namor, king of Atlantis and most recent (and controversial) addition to the group. When a confused Steve asks what they just watched, Tony shows them footage of two Earth's colliding, then explains that he, Banner, and Strange built a world that enables them to view the multiverse and they were greeted with multiple depictions of the total destruction of worlds at either the hands of the cloaked figure or events deemed "Incursions". When T'Challa asks what they can do to counter Incursions, Tony admits that they haven't figured it out yet, and the only reason that he's brought this before the group is because a countdown timer designed by Bruce has given them 2 weeks to find a solution. Brainstorming proves fruitless, and the group disbands to think further, with Steve most conflicted about it. After leaving, T'Challa confronts Namor, telling him that they will have a confrontation over what Namor did to Wakanda. Namor seems bemused by the idea, and dares T'Challa to try. While reviewing his materials, Strange realizes the best solution and assembles the group to reveal his idea: the Infinity Gauntlet, an object of reality-warping potential. Each member of the group gives their Infinity gem, kept in confidence after the Infinity War, to the Gauntlet, and Steve is chosen to wield it, being seen as the only one worthy enough to. Traveling to the point of Incursion, the only spot where the opposing planet can be seen, the Illuminati watch in anxiety as Steve rallies his strength and uses the Gauntlet to forcibly move the other Earth away, ending the Incursion. As the rest of the Illuminati celebrate, Steve watches in horror as the light fades from the gems and the Gauntlet falls to pieces, broken beyond repair. At that moment, Bruce's timer starts again, this time with one week. Desperate, Steve turns to Tony for more options, but he seems reluctant to say anything. Putting it together, Namor realizes that the only way to prevent Incursions is for one of the worlds to be destroyed, and that Tony and Bruce have already built a weapon for that purpose. Refusing to accept this, Steve demands that they bring in the other Avengers to find a solution, but the Illuminati refuse for fear of backlash against them. Disgusted, Steve tries to leave, but he's attacked by the rest of the group and mindwiped by Strange at Tony's behest. Returning an unconscious Steve home, a seemingly remorseless Tony disbands the group, telling a horrified T'Challa that it had to be done. Staying behind at the Illuminati's base, T'Challa sees Namor using the machine to look at the opposing world's heroes, The Great Society. Namor seems impressed with their teamwork, and T'Challa takes note of the optimism of their world in comparison to the one he and Namor inhabit. To their shock, they watch as a horde of the robotic beings launch an assault on the Great Society's world. The situation seems dire, but the Society manage to overcome the machines long enough for the Norn, the group's magic user, to banish the robots from their world, saving it. As T'Challa and Namor watch in awe, Sun-God, the leader of the team, states that they have repelled multiple Incursions without destroying worlds. Namor suggest they inform Tony, and T'Challa agrees. Meanwhile, Strange, despite Wong's warning, opens a forbidden scroll to see if there is any magic powerful enough to prevent an Incursion. The portal takes him to a demonic marketplace, and he is greeted by an impish creature that offers to take him to the most powerful being there. ("I'm come to bargain.") On the Great Society's Earth, Sun-God discusses the nature of the Incursions with his close friend Rider, who states his belief that they will have to destroy another world eventually. Sun-God disagrees, and tells a cynical Rider his belief that as long as they have hope and faith in one another, they can beat the Incursions without hurting anyone. ("And if we can't?" "Then we fall.") Before they can debate further, Boundless, the group's speedster, arrives and informs them that Jovian discovered a probe with a message. On the team's base, the Society watches as a recorded message of Tony explains his predicament and offers for them to meet at their Incursion point. Rider is reluctant, but the rest of the team approves of finding a better way and agrees to the meeting. On the day of the meeting, the Society arrive at the Incursion point to find the Illuminati arriving as well. Norn uses his magic to determine their intentions good, but Rider continues to argue that they're untrustworthy. When Tony asks how they repelled multiple Incursions, Sun-God explains they used their version of the Infinity Gauntlet, which also broke, for the first one, and then used a powerful spell that almost killed Norn for the second one, while they refuse to say what they did for the third one. They also explain that the robots are called Mapmakers, and they scan the contents of worlds before destroying them, and the only way to defeat them is to destroy them before they can collect all the data. When Tony suggests they use the remaining time before the Incursion to come up with another solution, Sun-God asks if he has any plans. The Illuminati seem reluctant to admit anything, and a suspicious Rider pushes further, forcing Bruce to admit they built a bomb. Horrified, the Society asks if the Illuminati were willing to kill their world. While Tony tries to downplay it, Namor says that they were. Angered, Rider urges the Society to abandon the group and find a plan on their own. When Strange, whose Eye of Agamatto has turned red, urges the Society to consider the option, an annoyed Namor strikes Rider with his trident. ("There is no other way, you idiots.") A massive fight for the fate of two worlds breaks out, with Hulk being overpowered by Sun-God, Black Panther fighting Rider to a standstill, Namor being overwhelmed by a shapeshifting Jovian, Strange and Norn becoming locked in an intense magic duel, and Tony struggling to keep with Boundless while Black Bolt tries to prevent Spectrum from destroying the bomb which is stashed back on the regular Earth. Backed into a corner, Strange unleashes the demonic power, traded for part of his soul, out of the Eye of Agamatto. Wielding godlike power, Strange overwhelms and kills all of the Society save a badly injured Sun-God and Spectrum, who Black Bolt catches up to and takes out with a massive sonic scream. Shocked by Strange's turn, the Illuminati teams up to take him down before he kills himself. After defeating Strange, the Illuminati return to their Earth, with a saddened T'Challa stopping to apologize to a pleading Sun-God, who begs them not to destroy his world. When T'Challa offers to bring him back, Sun-God says that he would rather die and be with his friends. Honoring his request, T'CHalla leaves him as he holds what's left of Rider. Back on Earth, the Illuminati struggles to detonate the bomb, finding themselves unable to condemn another world to death. T'Challa picks up the trigger last, and despite vowing to put his people before all else, he can't muster the will, and drops the trigger to the ground, resolving to die a good man. As the Illuminati settle into this fate, Namor nonchalantly picks up the trigger and presses it, destroying the Society's world. Horrified, the Illuminati watch in shock as T'Challa attacks Namor, resolving to kill him here and now. They brawl briefly, but Hulk breaks it up. Enraged at their supposed cowardice, Namor resolves to deal with the Incursion threat on his own and leaves as T'Challa vows to kill him if he ever sees him again. Just then, Bruce's watch goes off, telling them that they have 3 days until the next Incursion. Weary, the group admits that they don't want to destroy anymore worlds and resolve to let this Incursion occur. The last 3 days are a somber one. Tony contemplates telling Steve what happened and nearly starts drinking again. Strange reflects on his failure and asks Wong if he was a good man. Wong says no. T'Challa watches over his kingdom. Bruce goes back to the original testing site and has a final drink. Black Bolt screams in rage on the moon. As the final seconds tick down, each member closes their eyes...then opens them when the timer stops with no destruction. Confused, they reassemble and ask what happened. As they discuss, Black Bolt signals Strange and points out that they are short one member: Namor. On a Nova Corps, Thanos, imprisoned after his defeat in the Infinity War, is surprised when Namor, Loki, Baron Mordo, and the Abomination arrive, having defeated the Corps members guarding the area. Namor briefly explains the situation and asks if Thanos will help him destroy worlds to save the universe. The film ends as a grinning Thanos steps out of his cage and agrees. Post-Credits Scene The hooded figure sits on a throne and watches as the Mapmakers assemble holograms of the worlds they've scanned into one massive image. Avengers: The Incursion, Part 2 Tagline: Time Runs Out Cast and Characters *Illuminati: Tony Stark, Black Panther, Dr. Strange, Black Bolt, Bruce Banner *Avengers Machine: Pretty much everyone, led by Steve Rogers *The Cabal: Namor, Loki, Baron Mordo, Abomination, Thanos Plot Steve Rogers is plagued by nightmares of dying worlds and images of his friends betraying him. Concerned for his well-being, Sharon Carter urges him to speak with Strange, who assures him that the nightmares are simply stress-based and instructs him to take a break. As a still somewhat worried Steve leaves, Strange contacts the rest of the Illuminati and informs that his spell is beginning to weaken. The rest of the group finds it troublesome, but Tony explains that it was bound to happen and that they have bigger things on their plate, the biggest of which he'll explain at the upcoming meeting. He hangs up to reveal himself to be in the middle of an assault on an AIM base, using data recovered from the failed hostage attempt from earlier. He effortlessly defeats the troops stationed there, then enters a room with a shackled, shadowy figure. Meanwhile, another Illuminati, consisting of Tony Stark, Black Panther, Phil Coulson, Sorceress Supreme Wanda Maximoff, a young Hank Pym, and Captain Marvel, arrives to their Incursion point in Manhattan to find it under attack by the Cabal, who have already killed the Avengers, Defenders, and SHIELD forces stationed there. The Cabal destroys the Illuminati with minimal resistance, then destroys the Earth before fleeing to an interdimensional base. As they leave, the corpses of so many unsettles Namor. As the rest of the group celebrates another victory, Namor seems increasingly unsure as to whether or not he's doing the right thing due to the violence of his teammates. Loki steps in and explains that so long as they are preventing any further Incursions, they are doing the Earth a great service. Namor seems comforted by this thought and thanks Loki. Back on Earth, a mysterious object slams into the outskirts of Wakanda, and T'Challa arrives to investigate it. Confused, he brings it with him to a meeting of the Illuminati, which is largely bad news. Strange explains that between the Mapmakers, the Cabal, and Incursions, there is only three dozen Earths remaining. Tony steps forward, claiming to finally have "some answers", and he gestures for the person he rescued to step forward. The figure reveals himself to be a bearded man with an eyepatch and a Union Jack-styled outfit, calling himself Brian Braddock, sole survivor of his Earth. Brian explains that on his Earth, he was named Captain Britain and he was leader of The Excalibur Corps, an EU-sponsored superteam of men and women that each represent their country. ("So I guess you guys voted Stay, huh?" "Quiet, Tony.") Brian explains that the group, when confronted with an Incursion, reluctantly destroyed the opposing Earth, only to be confronted with the Mapmakers. The heroes did battle with the Mapmakers, and research of one showed that they only scan worlds that survive Incursions. The Mapmakers killed many of Excalibur's members, but they were ultimately repelled, forcing the personal intervention of the hooded figure, who annihilated the entire Corps, the last of whom gave their lives to ensure that Brian escaped but not before he lost his eye from an energy blast. As his world was destroyed, Brian was lost in the multiverse until an AIM experiment pulled him into their Earth, where he was held captive until Tony rescued him. When asked how the Mapmakers attacked, Brian states that the Mapmakers first scanned Earth for possible invasion points using probes like the one T'Challa uncovered, then eliminated any groups, Earth-based or not, that posed the biggest threats. For Brian's Earth, it was Excalibur, as the Avengers were still broken into two groups. The team ponders who the most powerful beings are, then comes to the same horrified conclusion. ("Asgard.") On Asgard, a celebration of a retired Thor's kinghood is interrupted by Mapmakers wiping out a guard force, and the Asgardians mobilize for an epic battle. They put up an admirable fight, but the Mapmakers prove to be too powerful and numerous to handle. The Asgardians crumble as Thor, realizing what is happening, takes Torunn, his and Sif's daughter, to the mystical World Tree, which supposedly contains the magic of Asgard, and seals her inside, vowing that she may emerge when she is worthy. Content, Thor and Sif give one last declaration of love before charging into battle against overwhelming odds. It cuts to Loki, who recoils in shock, then realizes what just happened. Horrified, he and the Cabal arrive to find Asgard in ruins and a bloody Mjolinor, surrounded by a dozen destroyed Mapmakers, sitting amongst the wreckage with a dead Sif laying next to it. Loki weeps in rage at the death of all he cares about just as the Illuminati, accompanied by Captain Britain, arrive. Upon spotting them, Loki flies into a rage, claiming that the Illuminati's indecisiveness led to this event, and he attacks them. While the groups charge into battle, Namor seems uncertain and he pauses to look at both sides as they fight, ultimately stepping in to save T'Challa from being killed by Abomination and teaming up with Hulk to take him down. Even with Braddock's help, the Cabal proves too powerful and Strange, realizing there's no other way, lures the Cabal to him and forces them into a portal that leads to an abandoned dimension, then seals it behind him. In the chaos, T'Challa stabs Namor in the back and kicks him into the portal. ("For Wakanda.") Black Bolt witnesses it, but doesn't say anything when the group reconvenes and mourns the sacrifice of Strange and the loss of Asgard. When T'Challa asks what they can do, Tony says he has no idea. Meanwhile, Steve's nightmares persist, and when he is unable to visit Strange, he speaks with Wanda, who offers to use her powers to help him clear his head. He agrees, and she digs around and discovers a locked set of memories that appears to be leaking into his mind. As she unlocks it, Steve begins to remember the truth and he grows increasingly angry, terrified, and ultimately, determined to bring the Illuminati to justice. Going to Avengers HQ, he puts out a call to summon everyone. ("Guardians. Defenders. Avengers. Runaways. All of them, right here and right now.") Back at the Illuminati's base, Tony grows increasingly frustrated, as they still have no way to stop Incursions and the only people willing to destroy planets are now trapped. Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, he begins building a new bomb to destroy the newest planet, slated to arrive in the next 48 hours. Bruce, realizing that Tony is getting increasingly scary, reveals to T'Challa and Braddock that he, Bolt, and Strange have worked together to build a life raft capable of surviving the destruction of Earth. When T'Challa asks how many will fit on it, Bruce explains that it will seek out and grab everyone deemed important for a new world, but he has no idea who it will grab. Back in the abandoned dimension, Strange is tortured by the Cabal, who are unable to return to Earth because they don't know where they are. Before an angered Thanos can kill him, the cloaked figure arrives, and despite the pleas of the healing Namor, the Cabal attacks them. The figure overwhelms and destroys both Loki and Mordo, unmakes Abomination, and punches through Thanos's chest. When Namor struggles to stand and ask who he is, the figure heals his wounds and offers him a hand. Namor takes it and then watches the figure as he helps Strange. When Strange asks why the figure helped them but killed the Cabal, the figure, their back turned, uncloaks and responds, "You all fought to save your world, but they chose to throw their lives away. They were fools to do battle...with Doom!" He turns around, revealing a metallic mask and urges Namor and Strange to join him to help him save the dying multiverse by rebuilding what he can. They both hesitate, then agree when Doom reveals that only two Earths remain, theirs and another. Back on Earth, the assembled heroes, dozens strong, arrive at the Illuminati's headquarters and demand that the Illuminati reveal themselves. The group, save Tony, emerges and urges the heroes to reconsider their options, asking if they're willing to die to save another world. Many of the heroes consider this, and bickering evolves into a full-on fight. Steve runs through the carnage to get inside the base, and T'Challa follows him, at Bruce's urging, to activate the raft. During the battle, the Incursion begins, and a group of heroes, clad in black and calling themselves the X-Men, arrive into the battle. There's a brief realization among the squabbling heroes, who unite to fight the X-Men. Inside the base, T'Challa activates the raft while Steve corners Tony, who is in the process of activating the bomb to destroy the X-Men's world. They have a final battle, with Steve accusing Tony of putting his intelligence before that of everyone's wellbeing and Tony insulting Steve's sense of honor preventing him from seeing what the right thing to do is. Their brawl continues as the Incursion gets closer. When things can't possibly get any worse, Doom and the Mapmakers arrive and assault both sides, killing numerous heroes. Realizing all is lost, the heroes retreat into the base just as Black Panther manages to get the raft fully operational. In a flash, it grabs a seeming mismatch of people as it takes. Banner is teleported away while holding the doors shut, Star-Lord is ripped away while trying to save Rocket and Groot from a Mapmaker, Tony is taken before he can land a final blow on Steve, and Spider-Man manages to grab onto and sneak into the raft as it takes off. The Mapmakers attempt to grab it, but Brian, refusing to fail, blocks their path and is promptly killed. Enraged, Doom blasts the craft just as it leaves Earth, seemingly shattering it, only for Strange to catch the pieces and give the group a cryptic message. ("Rally the armies. Find the artifact. Bring forth the rival.") Before they can ask what it means, Strange lets the craft fall into pieces, each piece shielded, as the worlds collide in a bright white flash. Post-Credits Scene Doom, laying in a bed next to an unknown woman, opens his eyes (in a close-up), puts on his mask, and steps out onto the balcony of a massive castle that overlooks a strange world that resembles dozens of worlds smashed together, where Thors fly overhead and walls are erected over chunks of territory. He smiles. Welcome to Battleworld. Marvel Phase 6/Avengers 6: Secret Wars Films Marvel Zombies = Stranded on a world full of undead superheroes, Black Panther must team up with the vigilante Defenders, consisting of Luke Cage, Blade, Kate Bishop, and Frank Castle, to survive and uncover the mysterious "artifact" that will enable them to escape. |-| Star-Lord/X-23: Outlaws = Having fallen into alcoholism and working as a smuggler after witnessing the death of his friends, Peter Quill embarks on a road trip with a grown-up Laura, who is struggling to lead the new generation of X-Men, to reach the edge of their world and deliver a package. |-| Avengers vs X-Men = Following the murder of mutant leader Professor X, a displaced Tony Stark finds himself thrust into a war between Nation X, a rogue country of hated and feared mutants, and the Avengers, who seek to bring down the mutants before they become too dangerous to walk freely, all while investigating the manipulations of the mysterious "rival" Strange mentions. |-| Planet Hulk = Trapped in the dumping point for all of Battleworld's Hulk population, Bruce Banner must fight for survival when he is targeted by the tyrannical Maestro, King of the Hulks, and must lead a rebellion alongside Savage Steve Rogers, stranded on this world as a child. and his pet, Devil Dinosaur. |-| Spiderverse = Traveling through the Battleworld, Spider-Man discovers a city full of people with similar spider powers that is being targeted by the Inheritors, mysterious beings with no ties to God Doom. Looking for answers, he forms a ragtag team of Spider-Men, consisting of Miles Morales, Spider-Gwen, and a few alternate Peters, to defeat the Inheritors before the Spidermen are wiped out across all universes. |-| Thors = Emerging from the World Tree, a fully grown Torunn is inducted into the Thor Corps and is pulled into an investigation of the murder of several Thors, which escalates into an apparent plot to overthrow Doom. Secret Wars Cast *Resistance: Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Black Panther, Star-Lord, X-23, Bruce Banner, Savage Steve Rogers, Peter Parker, Miles Morales, Cyclops *Doom Family and Allies: God Doom, Susan Doom, Franklin Doom, Valeria Doom, Sheriff Strange, Sheriff Namor, Torunn, Guard Captain Braddock Plot Category:Blog posts